ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Wikia Behaviour *No swearing. Swearing in general is allowed, but swears directed at other users is against the rules. Two warnings will be given then a ban of admin's choice. *No harassment/bullying/racism/defaming. Users will get an instant ban if caught doing the above actions. **Arguing falls under harassment. *No innuendos e.g. "Oh 69 haha" or "That's what she said." Two warnings will be given then a ban. *Anti-Semitism (hatred of Jewish people) and Islamaphobia (hatred of Muslims) is NOT at all tolerated on this Wiki. Users will get an instant ban if caught doing this. *Do not belittle other peoples' beliefs or religion. Users will get 1 clear warning then a ban depending on the seriousness. Editing/Comments *No spamming. Spamming is annoying and unwanted. Three warnings will be given then a ban of 3 days. *Write articles in a formal way. Please use correct spelling/grammar. This is not punishable, and will simply result in the article being cleaned up. *Please don't put in any innuendos as in "deez nuts" or "goteem." You will receive 2 warnings then a ban of up to 1 month. *Please don't add pages about things that already have a page for it, or pages about very minor things. You can create two pages about something if they are both a character or object in two separate series (example would be Gerald Donovan, Gerald Donovan (ATG) and Gerald Donovan (GGA)). Two warnings will be given then a ban of 1 month. Chat *Behaviour: If you're behaving badly, you will be kicked twice before receiving a ban of chat moderator's choice. *Spamming: Spamming can be saying the same thing over and over again, typing in all caps, filling up the chat with nonsense/gibberish, or swearing multiple times. You will be kicked three times then will be banned for up to 1 week. *Creating a wall of spaces is annoying and bans can vary depending on the size or frequency. Blog posts *All blog posts must be at least 100 words long. Any blogs shorter than 100 words will be deleted. However, if the blog is a journal or update log then this rule does not apply at creation. The worst punishment you will receive is your blog being deleted. Photos *Make sure the file you upload is high quality. If you do not have a capture card or any form of screenshotting, you do not have to follow this rule, but others have no excuse. *Do not upload anything inappropriate. Doing this will result in the image being deleted and can escalate to a 3 day ban. Forum *Please put threads in the designated boards. Putting them in random boards will result in the thread being moved. *Please do not highlight or unhighlight threads without Gerald-XR-Donovan's permission. You will be warned twice before having your discussions moderator rights removed. Rights *Every user is entitled to their opinion. *Every user gets a say in the discussion. *Every user is fairly treated. *Every user has a right to feel comfortable here. Admins Admins must follow the Administrator Code. We hope you have a fun, safe and enjoyable time on the Wiki. *Please remember than bans will eventually escalate if continuing to commit the offence after being blocked. Category:Browse Category:Ellie's Chat Club Wikia Category:Rules Category:Policies